


soulmates arent just lovers

by ventijaexmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Javi is a coffee shop worker, M/M, No Angst, also yes Ghana sweater make a appearance, as well as raya, nam appears, soft, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: Javi works at a coffee shop.Yuzuru is a client.They fall in love.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 37





	soulmates arent just lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I wrote this on a whim after I thought about how cute it would be if Yuzuvier went to a coffee shop together. 
> 
> As always, english isnt my first language and this isnt proofread. 
> 
> I recommend listening to Younha's Winter Flower since I had it on repeat whilst writing this.

It was a rainy and gloom afternoon, grey clouds hanging in the sky and heavy raindrops falling non stop, creating a somewhat soothing rhythm. It was a slow afternoon in the coffee shop Javier worked in. A couple tucked away in the corner speaking in hushed voices, a tired looking student typing away on a laptop, a old lady, glasses perched on her nose reading some tabloid magazine. 

The bell rung signaling that someone had come on and Javier perked up. The moment he laid eyes on the man his heart stopped. The man was pretty in a way Javier had never seen before, with dark shining eyes, pink lips and a slender body. The man was soaked to his bones and shivered lightly as he awkwardly walked up to the counter.   
The man mumbled his order under his breath and muttered apologies about the wet floor. 

Javier gave him a bright smile. "Its ok!" 

The stranger blushed and turned away slightly causing Javier's grin to widen even more. 

"May I have your name?" Asked Javier as he grabbed a cup. 

"Yuzuru." Mumbled the man. 

Javier watched the man found a spot to sit, amusement painted on his face at the small succulent in middle of the table along with the small cat figure. 

Javier smiled and turned to make the drink. A simple match tea. Once finished he hesitated before he grabbed a sharpie and wrote his number on the side of the drink. He rung up the man (Yuzuru) who walked over to collect it and sat back down. He watched, satisfied, as Yuzuru spotted the number and his eyes went comically wide before blushing.

Javier turned around and decided that he would clean the coffee machine before his boss yelled at him for slacking off. 

Eventually Yuzuru left and Javier could feel disappointment simmering in his stomach as he watched Yuzuru's retreating figure. 

Hopefully he will text, thought Javier as he cleared up a table. 

-

Unknown: Hello...?   
Javi: ???  
Javi: who is this??   
Unknown: Oh, I'm Yuzuru  
Javi: oh  
Javi: the guy from the coffee shop  
Unknown: Yeah (o･ω･o)  
Javier smiled at the smiley face and quickly saved Yuzuru's number.   
Javi: im glad you texted, I was getting worried you wouldn't   
Yuzu ^-^: i was nervous   
Javi: why?   
Yuzu ^-^: Not sure, you made me nervous  
Javier grinned and held his phone to his chest like a teenage girl talking to her crush. He held the phone up to his face again and softly nudged Effie to the side of the bed with his foot causing her to let out a disgruntled meow and hop off.   
Javi: im glad im not the only one feeling that way   
Yuzu ^-^: (//▽//)  
Javi: hey, would you like to maybe go out?  
Yuzu ^-^: I'd love too!   
Javi: great! How about the day after tomorrow at 2:30? At the coffee shop?   
Yuzu ^-^: sure! (〃⌒▽⌒〃)ゝ

-

To say Javier was nervous would be a understatement. He had been jittery during the whole day causing Nam to nudge him hard in the ribs. 

The moment he had gotten home he had showered, spent half an hour styling his hair, spent another half sending panicked texts to Raya, —who didn't really care about his love life— and spent another half staring at the clothes in his wardrobe. He eventually settled on a nice pair of jeans and a simple sweater with a jacket on top. 

He kissed Effie goodbye and headed out. As he neared his destination he spotted Yuzuru and felt as if someone had sucker punched him. Yuzuru stood there, clad in a white sweater, black pants and a red woolly scarf wrapped around his neck, his hair styled so it framed his pretty face, cheeks rosy from the cold. 

Javier approached Yuzuru and Yuzuru's eyes lit up the moment he saw him. 

"Javi!" Exclaimed Yuzuru as he waved at Javier. 

Javier chuckled. "Hi." He said breathless. "Shall we?" 

Yuzuru nodded. "Where are we going?" 

"Well, I was thinking of taking you to a restaurant and then for a walk after." Said Javier as he shrugged. 

Yuzuru grinned making Javier's heart flutter. "Sounds good." 

Javier led Yuzuru into a small cozy restaurants tucked away in a small side street. Javier greeted the owner and sat down, Yuzuru following in tow bowing his head slightly at the owner. 

The owner came over and exchanged quick small talk with javier as Yuzuru skimmed over the menu, a small frown marring his face. 

"Javi, what you reccomend?" Asked Yuzuru setting down the menu once the owner left. 

Javier smiled. "The seafood here is really nice." He said as he opened the menu and pointed at the seafood section. 

Yuzuru's eye lit up as he carefully read throught the options. Javier watched as Yuzuru nodded slowly processing the menu and satisifedly closed the menu. 

"Well?" Asked Javier as he stacked the menus. 

"Decided." Said Yuzuru smiling as he leaned back into the chair. 

A waitress came by to take their order and before long they were enjoying their food over small talk, ranging from their home countries to funny stories. Javier would feel his heart flutter whenever Yuzuru would laugh wholeheartedly at one of his stories. 

Once they finished they sat talking a bit more before Yuzuru said that he should head home. Javier offered to walk him to the bus stop and Yuzuru accepted, clapping his hands together excitedly causing Javier to reach over and ruffle his hair, Yuzuru pouted cutely and swatted his hand away. 

"I had fun today Javi." Said Yuzuru once they reached the bus stop. 

Javier grinned for what felt like the hundredth time. "So did I." 

Yuzuru smiled and looked at the darkening sky. Javier stared at Yuzuru and before he knew what he was doing he cupped Yuzuru's cheek and kissed him. 

He felt Yuzuru still and was about to pull back before he felt Yuzuru kissing him back. They broke apart, blushes spreading across both of their cheeks. Javier coughed and Yuzuru avoided eye contact. 

The bus eventually came and Yuzuru hopped on, waving goodbye to Javier throught the window. Javier waved back and watched the bus disappear. 

He turned around and walked back to his apartment, a light feeling in his chest. 

Whipped, he said to himself. 

-

"Nam I gotta go now." Said Javier as he put on his coat hurriedly. 

Nam sighed dramatically. "You're leaving me with rush hour all alone." 

Javier chuckled. "You have Jason in the back, stop complaining." 

Nam grinned. "Go on then." 

Javier said his goodbyes and left the coffee shop humming a tune under his breath as he hurried down the street. 

He reached a familiar building and opened the door greeting a lady who was getting her mail. He got onto the elevator and pushed a button. The doors closed and Javier leaned against the metal wall of the elevator.   
The doors let out a soft "ping" and opened. Javier stepped out and pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Effie greeted him by rubbing herself against his legs and meowing as javier bent down to pat her. 

Yuzuru emerged from the kitchen, hair a mess and glasses crooked. Javier smiled and placed a kiss on Yuzuru's forehead. 

"How was work?" Asked Yuzuru as he waltzed back into the kitchen, Javier following behind. 

"Fine." Said Javier as he shimmied off his coat. "Nam was being dramatic as always." 

Yuzuru giggled adorably and Javier rested his hand on Yuzuru's waist. 

"What are you making?" Asked Javier pointing at a lump covered by a tea towel. 

"Cake!" Exclaimed Yuzuru excitedly. 

Javier smiled knowingly. "For our 4th anniversary?" 

Yuzuru gasped dramatically. "How did you know Javi?!" 

Javier laughed, his head thrown back. 

"Of course I know." Said Javier softly as he pressed a kiss to Yuzuru's shoulder. 

Yuzuru grinned an intertwined their hands were two engagement rings rested on their fingers. 

"I love you Javi." 

"I love you too cari."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow that felt like a trainwreck. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated! ^^ 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
